DESCRIPTION: This is an application for renewal of the T32, Translational Research Training in Child Psychiatry that has been funded continuously since 1980. The mission of this program is to recruit and train the next generation of translational scientists who recognize that the development of effective prevention and/or therapeutic strategies for neurodevelopmental disorders requires studying the bidirectional pathways between the underlying biology and environment at both the individual and population level. The success of the training program is reflected in both the accomplishments of the trainees and in the diversity of the fellows. Over the past 10 years, we successfully graduated 31 out of 33 (94%) trainees, and 18 have received substantial independent funding including 6 career development awards (K08, K12, and K23), 1 R01, 2 R21s, 1 grant from the NIEHS, 5 NARSAD awards, 16 foundation grants, 4 pilot awards from the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry (AACAP), 3 awards from the Sackler Institute of Developmental Psychobiology, 4 NIH loan repayment awards, 4 awards from the New York State Office of Mental Health, and 1 Paul Janssen Fellowship. We currently have 6 fellows, 2 of whom are under-represented minorities. Two fellows are graduating this month and 2 female MD fellows have accepted to begin in July. In the last submission of this T32, the committee concluded that the preceptors and training environment were deemed outstanding by the review committee. The reviewers also commented that the program has a strong record of producing exceptional independently funded trainees. That submission described a training plan that strengthened the opportunities in translational research by enhancement of the didactic teaching program and strategic addition of mentors. To further improve the training program and recruitment of a diverse applicant pool we have taken substantive steps by restructuring the program leadership, involving a wider range of accomplished faculty, and revising the didactics.